A CERTAIN amount of years later
by Bananabooklover7
Summary: A few years after the Last Olympians finishes off, jump into me and my friends rendition of Percy and Annabeth's still hectic lives. What started from classroom boredom became so much more. Very funny! Rated T, but there may be some M scenes, so beware.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. So this is a back-to-back story conversation between me and my friend. Basically we were bored in computer/health-and career class last year, so we started emailing back and forth pretending to be the characters from Percy Jackson. Then we decided to put it on a google doc, so we could update at the same time. (I LOVE Google docs and highly recomend you chack it out if you haven't already. It's online word processing, so you can access it anywhere you have internet! Great for school-especially group projects!) **

**We started doing it at hom and stuff too. Lol anything in between brackets is our conversation between each other during the time.**

**My friend (Annie) is Percy and I'm Annabeth. **

**The stuff between the stars is what's happening and between the quotations is obviously dialogue. It's pretty straightforward... ;)**

**So anyways...DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its characters. And enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth: In the bathroom, "Shit what am I going to tell Percy?"

Percy: *walks in* "Tell me what? What about shit?"

Annabeth: "haha nothing..."

Percy:' Annabear..umm... Maybe you should...''

Annabeth:''Should what?''

Percy:'' Should put some clothes on? I mean not that I mind or anything but still if someone walks in ...''

Annabeth:*puts on bathrobe* "what are you even doing here?"

Percy:"... What do you mean? Like in this room... have you forgotten last night? Or in the bathroom which is looking for you "

Annabeth: "I mean in the bathroom. And I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" *she smiles at him

Percy: Percy dosen't buy the smile. "Okay" he says softly and reluctantly leaves the room.  
10 minutes Later (downstairs)

Annabeth: "hey! im here!"

Percy:"ha ha yes I can see."

Annabeth:"but can you really?" *she smirks at him

Percy: " Oh yes, I see, correction I have seen everything."

Annabeth:*her entusiasm lessens* "yes you certainly have..."

Percy: " hmm.. exept for one thing.." looks at her pointedly

Annabeth: (What doesn't he see?~Kayla)

Percy: (Her mind, stupid!~Annie)

Annabeth:"What? so anyways, what are we doing today?"

Percy: "WE ? what do you mean I though you were training with the Athena cabin today. Malcom came over looking for you." Percy replies although his voice is quite kind there is a cold edge hiddin deep beneath.

Annabeth: "well they'll get along fine without me, i mean, i hardly ever train with them anymore...and besides, i want to spend today with you." she smiles at him

Percy: He pauses before answering then a slow smile spreads across his face.

Annabeth:*still smiling* "So what are we going to do?"

Percy: "why don't we go out to the bar tonight?"

Annabeth: "umm...maybe something else? I'm not really in the mood right now..."

Percy: " Oh okay! Then where would you like to go?"

Annabeth: "oh, i dunno. how about we just stay close to home. I'm not really feeling that great right now...but its up to you" *she smiles again*

Percy: He looks at her, analizing her bheavior. " Okay, let's go. "

Annabeth:"go where?"

Percy: "To the Dinasour fountain. It's close enough."

Annabeth: "umm ok..."*she stands up then "I'll be right back" and runs into the bathroom and pukes...

Percy: Percy is close behind her. "Annabeth!" he says aghast, he pulls her hair back as she vomits her small breakfast.

Annabeth: "s-s-s-s-sorry" *she stands up shakily

Percy: "What the hell are you apoligising for?" he grabs her in a princess carry and takes her to their room " Gods, tell me if your tired or if you don't feel good, we don't have to go outside, there are many other things we can do." He looks at her " Like monoply"

Annabeth:" I was feeling fine when i got up this morning...it was just kind of all of a sudden"

Percy: "NO" he said harshly "You didn't, i'm not an idiot. I could tell you were off this morining Annabeth. Don't lie to me" he says glaring at the cuboard looking for monoply.

Annabeth:"i meant physically i was fine. mentally, i have a lot on my mind right now..."

Percy: "Things I don't seem to be informed about" he says still looking for monoply.

Annabeth: "Percy...monopoly is in the cuboard in the desk. and come here please when you find it...i have to tell you something..."

Percy: Percy immediatly freezes in the middle of swearing. He grabs the first game his hand reaches (scrabble; disney version ) "Here I feel like this right now." he says setting it on the bed. "So, what is it?"

Annabeth: "I-i-i-i'm...i'm..."

Percy: "yes..."

Annabeth:*she takes a deep breath "I'm not sick...I'm...p-p-pregnant"

Percy: Percy stops and stares..."THATS AMAZING! OH MY GOD! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS SO AWSOME!" he says jumping out of the bed

Annabeth:*she sighs in relief and smiles "yeah it is!" then she lies down and closes her eyes.

Percy: "Yes, I bet she or he will have your hair and my eyes... And your nose and your brain and creativity. Some of posidons power, yes " he says smiling

Annabeth:*she smiles tiredly "yes i'm sure..."

Percy: "Oh you must be tired.. do you need anything? Should I get chiron or maybe Rachel since she's a girl and all, should I call your mom or dad? Are you alright does it hurt? Do you need a glass of water maybe a bigger pillow?Are you cold? Should I turn the heat up? Or is it to hot?

Annabeth: "PERCY! I'm FINE!"

Percy: "Oh yeah.. okay then should I leave you" he says dejectedly.

Annabeth:"no, no, no, come here please?"

Percy: Percy smiles. "I don't think you should do anything today, except for rest" he says laying down next to her.

Annabeth: "Percy!" *she glares "You are not going to baby me through the next nine months, i can control myself and i wasn't planning on THAT..."

Percy: "Hmm.. oh yes thats what they all say."

Annabeth:*she laughs "I love you" then she curls up next to him and closes her eyes.

Percy: After a little while Percy hears her breath slow and go deep. "Yeah, I kind of guessed that" he says smiling. Then he kisses the top of her head "I love both of you".

* * *

**Awwwwwww...I know, cute ending eh? There IS more, a LOT more. I'll post more as soon as I can...**

**We're the kind of people who rarely do our homework on time yet still manage to get all A's and B's.**

**Anyways please follow/review!**

**~Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's the next part! They're not really chapters, but you know...**

**This one's pretty cute, although at the end Percy starts getting mad because I (Kayla) wanted Percy to have a heart to heart with Annabeth but Annie wasn't playing along. She was taking all of Annabeth's lines the WRONG WAY! lol. Not that wrong way though. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: The Percy Jackson series and its characters do not belong to me. The beling to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

about 2 hours later

Annabeth:*she stirs and opens her eyes

Percy: Percy's head is 2 inches from hers eyes closed breath deep and even, he looks adorable in a sexy way ;)

Annabeth:*she smiles "stop looking so tempting" *she winks at him...

Percy: (HES ASLEEP IDIOT! HE CANT ASNWER ~ANNIE)

Annabeth:(oh~Kayla) *she stares at him and snuggles in closer

Percy: Percy moves in his sleep and suddenly his hand is on annabeths waist he snuggles into his pillow.

Annabeth:"psh well this is uncomfortable" *she struggles to get away but can't "Percy..." she begins softly then she feels him stir...

Percy: ''MHHHMMM''

Annabeth:"you're kind of squishing me" she says, still struggling.

Percy: "Oh sorry..." he says yawning

Annabeth:"that's okay, just please let go"she says, sounding strained

Percy: "Ohh right" He lets go

Annabeth: "You have a good sleep?" (call me on my cell~Kayla)

Percy: "Yeah.. I dreamt of...So how was your sleep?" he says sharply avoiding the subject

Annabeth:"good...percy what did you dream of?"

Percy: "Nothing much" he says softly

Annabeth:"Percy! If you can get mad at me for lying to you then i can get mad at you too! Please tell me..." he hesitates and she says "now!"

Percy: " okay okay, i dreamed of our little girls first pony ride..."

Annabeth: "seriously."

Percy: "yeah, seriously" he says looking embaressed "thats I didnt wanna tell you..."

Annabeth:"why didn't you want to tell me that? you made me think it was something bad!"

Percy: " Well hmm.. here i am a 18 year old dreaming of ponies yes that's not bad AT ALL"

Annabeth: "oh hunny you know i love you no matter what! It's not like I'm going to tell anyone. Let's go downstairs..."

Percy: Percy looks at her..."fine, u better not though" he says and then grins "or i'll have to put you through-" He moves his mouth to her ear "-somthing terrible" he says mischivously

Annabeth:"terrible? doesnt sound all that terrible..."

Percy: "thats what you think" he says then quickly grabs her and runs down the stairs piggyback style.

Annabeth:"psh i can walk down the stairs myself!" she says as he puts her down

Percy: "Yes but I do it better" he raises his head in the air. "And can you possibly expect me to ever let a lady in your condition walk down the stairs alone!"

Annabeth:"my condition?" she says playfully "is that what you call it?"

Percy: "Yes well that and your mental condition"

Annabeth:"psh i dont have any mental conditions! you do maybe, but not me..."

Percy: "Ha ha , yes of course you don't exept for lovenjitus"

Annabeth: she blushes

Percy: " Wow you blushed, even though I was so lame. maybe this pregancy is affecting u more than i though it would..."

Annabeth: "oh my gods i hate feeling overly emotional! and vulnerable..."

Percy: "Don't worry I'l be here." he says smiling

Annabeth: "Haha maybe thats WHY im worried..." she says mischeviously but with a hint of seriousness

Percy: He had heard the seriousness underneath her mischivosity "You can trust me, i won't let anything happen. I'm not a idiot Annabeth" His voice was strong and sure and she believed him

Annabeth:"I know that. I just hate seeming weak in front of you..."

Percy: " ha ha, your always weak in front of me ;) "

Annabeth:"Oh shut up you useless..." *she smiles and kisses him

Percy: **He does too** " thats not true im very useful"

Annabeth:*she laughs. "what's that supposed to mean?

Percy: "Oh, you know? Or shall I have to go through the trouble of embarresing myself while explaining?"

Annabeth: "yes you shall"

Percy: " Ha ha. I think it would be easier to explain somewhere else..."

Annabeth: "oh come on later then! I'm hungry!" *she laughs and drags him into the kitchen.

Percy: *he comes in lauging as well* "AHH... I think this pregnancy is haveing a huge affect on your dietary habits "

Annabeth:"pshhh more like the fact that i just puked this morning, and havent eaten anything since."

Percy: "HMM.." he said suddenly looking worried "your right okay so we need food, what would you like? are you having craving?spicy food?Sweet food? sOUR FOOD? i PERSONALLY THINK TOO MUCH OF ONE THinG WOULDN'T BE GOOD, BUT THEN AGAIN YOU PREGNANT NOT ME ! SO WHAT SHALL IT BE SHOULD I MAKE IT? OR ASK GROVER OR CHIRON?

Annabeth: "First of all you should calm the hell down. Then I can get myself some food, I'm not completely useless. And i think I'm going to have some fruit."

Percy: " Oh yeah, okay, yeah" he says looking apollegetic

Annabeth:"you want anything?" *goes to the fridge and opens it

Percy: " Hmm.. oh yes " he says smiling "its somthing in this very room...the key to my desire" he smiles and grabs am apple" aNY GUESES WHAT IT IS?"

Annabeth: "PSH i mean to EAT" she says laughing. She gets some grapes from the fridge and sits down at the table looking at Percy.

Percy:"Yes well I have an apple. "

Annabeth:*She continues looking at him

Percy: "What?"

Annabeth:"Are YOU okay?something still seems to be troubling you..."

Percy: "What in the world are you speaking of? " He says sounding confused

Annabeth:" Are you...worried about something?a certain something i may have told you about this morning?"

Percy: " Um no but you seem to want me to be worried?'' he says sounding slightly pissed off

Annabeth:"no. you just seem a little off. or possibly that's just me. quite possibly indeed."

Percy: " Hmm.. well i'm not the one who's pregnant " he says pointedly

Annabeth: "yeah, yeah, stop rubbing it in..."

Rachel walks in...

* * *

**LOL, so that's all for now. More tomorrow =)**

**~Kayla**


End file.
